Problem: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{3(\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi))}{\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi)}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Solution: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $3(\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi))$ ) has angle $\pi$ and radius 3. The second number ( $\cos(\pi) + i \sin(\pi)$ ) has angle $1\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{3}{1}$ , which is 3. The angle of the result is $\pi - 1\pi = 0$ The radius of the result is $3$ and the angle of the result is $0$.